tulanfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventuring within the Kingdom
Epic Gaming A means to player exploitation of the campaign worlds of Pathfinder. Epic gaming provides an efficient method to adventure within our campaign worlds. The design of epic gaming establishes a framework of rules consistent with Pathfinder that enables an effective sandbox approach to large scale adventuring. Players are provided a structured method to direct their characters throughout the world for each calendar month that will benefit a meaningful discovery of locations, NPCs, customs, organizations, and potential modules relevant to their campaign. Adventuring within the kingdom has all the familiar elements of a published module; except that you are granted an unsurpassed freedom of choice for your characters. Everything during Epic gaming is tied together by actions and consequences. This method of play offers decisive progression with more personal encounters while developing a meaningful background for the campaign. No longer is it necessary for the GM to smudge player desires due to lack of preparation or whatever. To maintain the spirit of Pathfinder, the GM and players are given the option to slow down an encounter and revert to conventional Pathfinder play. Actions Your character is given a number of actions per month based upon his social ranking that will ultimately decide his adventure path within the kingdom. An individual or party difficulty rating will also be determined by his choice and consequence of actions. Action points may be shared by players and can only be given to other players at the beginning of the month. Delegation of personal actions is permitted whereby a Lord/Steward or above can assign an action to another individual (in allegiance) to perform a certain task. Actions are pooled when adventuring together as a party. *(Note that the steward only receives a lord's number of actions if he remains within his estate for the month, otherwise if he is planning on adventuring he uses either his Noble or Adventurer rank. Noble requires at least 5 ranks in Knowledge (nobility). Social Table I Action Table II Party A party may be formed at the beginning of the month. A party leader is chosen as a figurehead and each player (forming the party) receives only one personal action point per month. The leader then rolls for the party actions pool using his own rank at the next highest social rank. Eg, an adventurer normally gets 1-3 actions, but as a leader qualifies for 1-4 actions (as per noble). Note that any Lord or above adventuring outside of his municipality (duchy, principality, etc) reverts to a noble for determining action points. Party actions are declared by the leader at a cost of one action point and affects each individual forming the party. Eg, the party expends a movement action to travel from Yarsardith to Cuhmunal then expends an adventure action to find rumours within the village. Individuals are given one action in the event that they wish to act independantly. Epic Gaming is Skill Oriented During the course of your turn, your character will be called upon to use an appropriate skill set to complete his actions. This will be based upon your motivations and ultimately decided by the GM. There are four skill sets: Social, Survival, Gain, Pathfinding. Skill Set Table III By combining your characters skill ranks and consulting table IV, you can achieve four skill scores: social, survival, gain, pathfinding. Each will have a modifier. Your skill score modifier will help determine the completion of your action. Your organization may also contribute to your combined score depending upon your rank within the organization. When performing an action, add your skill score modifier when performing the check. Combined Scores Table IV DC Action Chart Most actions undertaken by the PC are by nature easy/average. A challenge rating can help identify the difficulty of the task or encounter. The payout of the action is proportional to the difficulty rating. The DC modifier for survival is reduce by 1 when taking the proper measures to insure the survival of your character. Stopping for treasure or encumbered by treasure will not reduce the DC but may increase your chances of getting caught. When attempting a gain action, increase the DC by 1 as there is always a risk associated to gain. Gain is not only physical treasure but can also be abstract as information or a favourable position. Taking 10 in epic gaming is permitted only if the encounter is non-threatening and the result can never gain you an action. Taking 20 is not permitted. Setting a goal Players are encouraged to set a main goal for their characters. Setting a primary objective at the beginning of the month will provide a better sense of direction when deciding player actions. Any action that is consistent with accomplishing the players main goal (subject to the GM) will benefit a +1 on the DC check when attempting the action. Aiding an action roll When attempting an action, you may aid your action role by using a skill or using another means (spells, items, etc) that you think would benefit your situation. Eg, the action is to travel from Yarsardith to Cuhmunal and you would like to aid your action by using your characters ride skill. Remember that Epic gaming allows you unsurpassed control of your character and that you are systematically building the story and background for your character; the more details you provide for your actions, the more campaign (hooks) will be available for you down the road. Your GM will try to validate the logic of your aid action based upon your description and award a bonus from three different levels as most pertaining to the situation. If you used a skill in aiding your action, your DC is set at the DC of your action. A successful aid will award a bonus to your action DC roll of either +3, +2 or +1 as dependent on the top three most pertaining aid to your situation. A party member may also aid the individual once in this manner at the cost of his personal action point. The aid bonus will stack. Other attributes used to aid are respective of the individuals class, character or organization. A fighter might try to bash his way using a strength check. A rogue might to perform a sneak attack using a to hit as a DC bonus. These attributes are situational and offer the player a chance to be creative with the situation. The GM must also weigh in the factor and may decide to reward the player with added bonus to his action roll. Difficulty Rating When gauging the difficulty of an action, the GM must understand the players action. It is of the utmost importance that the player effectively communicate the intentions of his action, and the GM should ask for elaborations as required. It is equally important that the GM have a thorough understanding of the campaign milieu, including organizations, environment, and current developments. It is then up to the GM to determine the difficulty rating based upon the players action in relation to the applicable character(s), story and background. The action should be manageable within the scope of one month. The action should contain a logical continuity that is relevant to the present story, stage and character. There is always a degree of resistance to the players action that needs to be carefully considered by the GM. As examples, a character at sea trying to buy an item is implausible and should be deemed extremely difficult; a character wanting to buy an item in a war zone might be perilous and also deemed difficult; whereas a lawful character in a city buying an item is usually an easy action. The amount of steps deemed necessary in completing an action will equate to the time required in performing the action and may play a significant part in determining the difficulty rating. A character wanting to travel to the Wintry Mountains to slay the Eagle King without making the necessary travel provisions may be stacking too many steps and find his action to be very difficult. A pencil and paper should be used to keep track of the relevant steps involved with completing the action. The step count should be abstract and not constraining to details but rather calculating the necessary (story) chapters required to completing the intended action. As an example, an action of "module" that would be considered easy is perhaps a nearby lair with an encounter of CR -2 and may consist of up to three steps-- one to approach (intro) the module, one to negotiate the module and one to conclude the module. An average difficulty would be a local temple or residence with a few rooms and occupied by an average encounter CR and requiring one to five steps to complete. Keep in mind that it is possible for players to keep repeating (stacking) the same action throughout the month as a means to accomplish a larger module. It is the GMs responsibility to maintain an integrity for player actions. A measure of relativity must be narrated by referencing campaign background information as well as Pathfinder rule mechanics. The GM should maintain an open disclosure with the player when dealing with the CR difficulty of the action-- in this approach can the player be provided with some opportunity to refit his final action or at the very least learn for the next time. By creating a consistent approach to game mastering is it possible to nurture an affluence of ease and ultimate success for player actions. Difficulty DC Table V Very important that prior to making a DC check, a player should have a backup plan in the event that he does not succeed. This post narrative may assist the GM in determining the consequences of a failed player action. Resultants by Potential Difference Table VI The % check rule is only done once per action. When rolling on miscibility table, add or subtract your final DC result to the dice score. Action Consequences Where simple failure of an action usually results in no progress in resolving the action at this time, a minor, moderate and major consequence will generate a resultant (storyhook) that is measured by the (inertia of the) action and should be interpreted 10%, 25%, 50% in direct opposition to the action. A table of suggested interpretations is provided as a means to differentiate the level of consequences along with the applicable targets. Action Table II Some effort has been made in factoring the area of effect when dealing with the consequence of an action. Yet as a players actions are game concepts that are represented by abstract determination, an equal amount of deductive reasoning must be exercised by the GM when weighing the outcome. A minor/major consequence might affect the players next gain, pathfinding, survival, or social action at +1/+5 DC or have a more profound element that indirectly affects the storyline; perhaps an NPC takes note of the characters actions and informs a relevant organization, or a random encounter may immediately be triggered, etc. Ultimately, action consequences should always be applicable to the player and have the full support of the story, stage and character. As a method of validation, consequences should be noted respective of each player action for gaming posterity, even if in shorthand or categorical checkmarks. Miscibility Table VII When determining catastrophic or discovery results multiply the consequences by a factor proportional to the encounter rating, starting with average being X2, difficult X3, etc. Rewarding an Action Epic gaming is a means to bridge moduling with campaigning and as such player rewards should be consistent with those obtained within D&D. Actions are rewarded according to the Award Type on table VIII. A successful Continuity will reward +1 to the next player action. All continuity rewards can only stack to a max +1. Wealth rewards are physical acquisitions and are awarded by the Payout of the CR value. Non-specific examples can be obtained on http://pathfinder.zonegamma.com/ Individuals are characters, cohorts, followers, men-at-arms, henchmen etc that are discovered by player action either by random determination or specific means and follow the NPC rules outlined in the Pathfinder Core. Personal rewards are specific to the character and should be interpreted by the situation at the GMs discretion. There are four hard values to identify when determining the Experience Points reward for an action: Action type> DC difficulty of the CR> Payout> % of Payout XP. Experience Points are allocated up to the maximum of the percentage of the Payout per action. Example an Easy High Council gives 10% of the 50% Payout of the suggested CR. Consult the Experience Points Awards Table on http://paizo.com/pathfinderRPG/prd/gamemastering.html#table-12-2-experience-point-awards when determining Experience Points reward by CR. Consideration must be taken by the GM when determining the full payout; was the action successful? How effective was the player in delivering his action? Was there much role-playing, thoughtfulness, etc Did the action create a rewarding experience for everyone at the table? These are some of the factors to consider when allocating full payout for a successful action. Awards may also provide attachments to the character that could have future implications to Epic Gaming. A rogue traveling with a wagon full of gold might be a questionable target for the local authorities, etc. Award Type Table VIII Attachments Attachments are incidental values that are a product of character actions. These "storyhooks" will have the benefit of aiding the GM during the course of Epic Gaming. The values should be recorded under the character's name during the course of play as a singular word that best describes the action. In such a manner will it be possible for the GM to have a quick look at the character attachments to calibrate the difficulty rating and consequences when gauging future actions. An example of an attachment might be the word "unlawful" for a character robbing a bank. Renown within the Kingdom Your starting renown value is character level + charisma + rank within your organization + social rank renown modifier + alignment modifier. Alignment modifier within the kingdom is chaotic -10 neutral 0 Law + 10. Your actions may affect your renown with everything that you do within the Kingdom. Your organization will also have an effect upon your renown. Consult table VI for determining renown value score. Your renown will either be saintly or criminal depending upon your alignment and actions. Individuals are assumed to have the capacity to sustain themselves from month to month with at least the basic provisions, lodging, etc unless their actions would prove otherwise. Renown Table IX Initiative Why have an initiative? so that everyone gets an equal turn to participate. Initiative is determined at the beginning of every month with players adding their renown score modifier. In this manner can each player have a chance to play sequentially which makes a party split or segue more enjoyable for everyone. Epic Gaming Checklist 1) Set your goal. Make sure your actions are consistent with what you want to accomplish this session. This will increase your chance of success by +1. 2) Plan a course of actions. Based upon how many actions you have this month, plan them all out including how you will aid your actions. Try and imagine how your character is accomplishing the actions to get some ideas on what he might need or how he might get there. 3) Be definitive. Question your environment. Use concrete words and colourful role-playing to improve your chances of getting a better aid modifier. The aid modifier can increase your characters chances of success by +3. 4) Try and negotiate the DC. Your character is no fool, he wouldn't blindly walk into danger or go after incredible odds (unless he absolutely had too). 5) Prepare a fallback plan in the event that things don't go well for your character. Having a contingency in the event of catastrophic failure can drastically reduce the consequences. Be prepared for the worst. 6) Make your character more than just numbers and record your actions for posterity (even if just a little). This log will offer indispensable aid and potential storyhooks in future Epic Gaming. 7) Have fun, D&D is all fun and games.